I Scream For Ice Cream
Uploader's Note: It has just become apparent to me that this was deleted from the CPW. While not good by today's standards, I rather enjoyed this one when I saw it some seven years ago. I'm glad I had it saved. ---- “The world is a strange and scary place. For some - it can take only a few words of hate to alter them to go in an unstoppable frenzy. Nobody knows why people just randomly snap in a blink of an eye, nor knows what causes a person to do what he or she does. Some people just like to see others in pain for their own sadistic enjoyment - they want to watch everything burn, and everyone be killed for no reason at all. Their only motivation is to hurt or kill." ~ Infamous McMason There was a reason why they called the event, “I Scream For Ice Cream” the name it was. It was an old horror story told by the parents of Duglin, Ohio, who tried to scare their kids into saying ice cream was bad for you, or by saying - “don’t talk to strangers because this could happen to you“. The story was really nothing but an urban legend, but most parents were successful in making their kids believe in him. To believe in the one and only, Earl Higgins. He was the ice cream man who dismembered and mangled six kids on a nice, sunny, July afternoon. Nobody knew why it happened - frankly, they did not want to know. It all started on July 3rd, 1996, in a calm, peaceful suburban community, in Duglin, Ohio. Six kids known as the “Big Kids Club” rode through their quiet neighborhood on bicycles, and heard something that was rarely heard all summer, especially in Duglin. The sound came from a half a mile away, but sounded closer, by the way the tune carried itself. This was the only sound that could cause a fat boy to get up from his lazyass and do something - something as in going to chase down the ice cream truck to purchase a chocolate fudge bar, as in some cases, greatly preferred by most obese children in Duglin. As parents in their backyards thought they were the first to hear the annoying tune come their way - they were wrong to a full degree. Kids were already up and running to their parents to ask for little loans of change, for an ice cream treat to enjoy and cool off from. It was up to those kids though, to chase down that truck to make it stop. A boy by the name of Denny Wilson came up running behind the patrol of the Big Kids Club’s bicycles. Calvin, Calvin! Denny called. “Will you give me a lift on your pegs to the ice cream truck?” Denny said, already climbing on the back of Calvin’s red bike. “No!” yelled Calvin. “Get your own bike, or run to the truck like what rest of the kids are doing. Better yet, just go home. Nobody wants you here, and mom said you were grounded, so beat it, Denny.” Calvin was Denny’s big brother, and by the way he treated his little brother - you could say he was a sarcastically, good role model to Denny. Denny listened anyway, and obeyed his big brother and went on home. As the Big Kids Club rode up beside the ice cream truck - a man the size of a hippopotamus - referring to Cindy’s first impression - came up to the truck’s counter top and stared deeply at the six kids. The Big Kids Club watched suspiciously at the ice cream man, as he smoked a lit menthol cigarette He was an oversized man with a greasy, grimed face, and chapped mouth, which blew out grayish white cloud puffs of tobacco smoke. He had a nametag on the left side of his grease stained sleeveless shirt. The ice cream man by the name of Earl Higgins, and Earl did not look too happy with the Big Kids Club staring up at him in his truck. He put out the lit cigarette on the astray beside him and took the butt, and flicked it at Carlos, calling him a spic, and telling him to “go back to Mexico where ya belong”. He then tried to speak Spanish in his own slurred English tongue, and failed, translating the language to nothing, but a disfigured gibberish. Earl Higgins looked at Cindy standing by her bike, and engaged at her revealed tan skinned legs that showed from her wearing purple short shorts. Earl liked what he saw, and licked his upper lip, rotating his tongue around his dirty, hairy mustache. Cindy became quickly scared - she got back on her bike, and rode behind Calvin - her crush. “Oh, boy, don’t try to be a hero now - ya know about heroes. They save the day, but in the end, they always fail to save the girl. Well, at least if ya tried to step to me - ha-ha.” Calvin got off his bike and walked up to the window. “If you don’t shut your mouth and stop what you’re doing right now - I’m going to have my dad beat you up when he comes home from work.” Calvin spoke up with an angry tone. “Ya dad is going to beat me up? Ha-ha, kid - I would have ya dead before ya could even get ya ass back on that bike seat, to go back home for help. Besides, if I granted ya a head start, my truck would still be on ya tail.” Calvin ran back to his pedal bike, and looked at Earl. “You’re on fatass - let’s race to the end of the creek!” Earl ran to the front seat of his truck, and turned the key in the ignition to start the truck. “Let’s do this then, kid!” The race was off - Calvin pedaled in an incredible, spontaneous speed towards the end of the creek, which was at the end of their neighborhood block. The ice cream truck was directly behind Calvin, accelerating at a paced procedure, timing itself to when to strike, and pass Calvin, and to leave him in the dust, lost. As Calvin ascended to the neighborhood road - Earl swerved over to the left side of Calvin, and entered his riding zone, ordering him to cease pedaling, and stomp on the break pad to stop. When Calvin skid - Earl’s ice cream truck was front angled five feet directly ahead of him, and the friction of the bike on the asphalt caused a gravitational pull, forcing Calvin to fly off straight over his handling bars. The speed of the action excluded a controllable stop nowhere but the rear end of the ice cream truck. The impact was almost perfect, as Calvin executed an unwanted dive into the door window of the truck, and landed, and performed a sliding finisher on his face. Broken fragments of glass slit through his facial flesh - lips cut up and ripped, nose split into three proportions - started at the bridge, then made a circular ring-like cut, which went down to the right of the nose, and made its way with a slice at the left nostril - and ended when it came back up to the bridge. Earl placed the truck in park and stood up from his seat. Calvin was bleeding gushingly all over the floor. He rose up his face, and revealed a muscle surface - dowsed with bright red blood. Earl looked at Calvin, and said no word to him - just looked at his disfeatured face, and externally laughed at him suffering from exposed air hitting his meat resembling face. Calvin mewled like how his little brother Denny did when he failed to impress his father. Calvin was a lot different compared to Denny though; Calvin always got what he asked for, like receiving ten times as more gifts than Denny - which, Denny only received two or three. His father made sure Calvin was the one playing on the baseball field, while he forced Denny to sit and watch alone in the car, blocks away from the game. Denny was used to the pain and rejection of his Father, though. It made him feel happy that someone was actually paying attention to him, and knew that he existed. The Big Kids Club pedaled their way to the back of the ice cream truck. Cindy and Ralph got off their bikes to check inside - Ralph jumped in without fear, and witnessed Calvin being multitudinous stabbed with a knife, and violently eye-gouged with the end of an ice cream scooper. “You like that boy?! DIE! DIE! DIE!!!” Earl screamed at Calvin’s dead body, still stabbing it various times. “Calvin!” Ralph shouted as he gagged, regurgitated, and vomited. Earl walked up to Ralph, while he continued to puke, and grabbed the door handles. He pulled the doors shut - the doors slammed on Ralph, and resulted a broken neck. Earl pulled and twisted his head, and Ralph became close to decapitation once Earl opened the doors. He used the knife as he stabbed through Ralph’s neck, and sliced through the bone, which had Ralph’s head dangled from a strip of peeling flesh like a loose tooth. Once the head was fully off, Ralph’s body dropped onto the street in front of Cindy, Donald, Frank, and Nate’s feet. They reacted quickly, picked up the bikes, and escaped through the street. The ice cream truck’s music chased down the Big Kids Club through the street. Cindy was the leader of the pack now, and she directed their destination to the public eye. Donald had a hard time keeping up with the pack so he took a shortcut through someone’s lawn, and ditched his friends. Earl was right behind Cindy, Frank, and Nate. Nate was about to slow down from being tired. He did, and introduced himself to a car’s back windshield. The ice cream truck bashed Nate’s bike, and he flew through into the glass barrier. He had small pieces of glass shards sticking out of his face. He soon died. Earl had his eyes on Cindy and Frank now. He wanted to kill them so bad - so bad that he would gladly do anything else just to have a hand on these kids. His time of luck would soon end. It will end well. As Cindy and Frank skid across the asphalt to stop and yell for nearby help - Earl came driving up. An old woman watering her flowers went and called the police, and neighborhood kids stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Cindy and Frank. “What happened - Huh - Is someone after you or something?” Kids started gathering around, and started ask many questions. “Please, someone call 911 - are friends are dead! Do you hear me? MY friends are DEAD!” Cindy screamed in tears. “Oh, my God. Calvin is dead. He is dead, and I will never be able to tell how much I cared for him - it’s all ruined!” She secretly had a crush for Patrick, and at that very moment, she wanted to die. “Cindy, Frank, Over here, I found help!” Donald came riding through the park grass - he almost wrecked from his stretch marks, which bumped his elbows, and altered his pedaling. “Did you get the police?!” Yelled Frank, as he walked a couple feet towards Donald’s upcoming. These are the very last words from Donald to frank, before it hit him: “Watch out, Frank!” The exact moment when Donald said those words - Earl came driving up in his ice cream truck - at an acceleration so deadly that if he have misplaced his steering - he would have flip. He did not though, and he struck Frank head on. Frank’s head bounced on the pavement like a rock being skipped through a stream of water. He slid ten feet from the ice cream truck, and his wound left a smeared blood trail behind. Frank was not dead though - he was still breathing, but the force of the impact provided him with a violent episode of a seizure. His head banged on the pavement as he struggled to outstand the torturing pain. His skull fractured completely, and his brain matter was moderately gashed. Earl’s ice cream truck’s engine blew, and the coughing smoke blinded Cindy from Earl coming up to her. He grabbed her from the back of the head, and with all of his blunt force, he head butted Cindy, and that caused her to fall down into a state of confusion. She crawled to Frank slowly as Earl watched, and cleaned his knife with a blood stained rag. Cindy must have been extremely shocked at the collision. She was defiantly crazy after Earl hit her; she made out with Frank, and licked his blood and brains off the pavement. “Calvin, I love you - I love you so much!” Cindy said with a scarlet smile and a face full of blood. She seriously thought Patrick was Frank, as she kept on repeating his name to the sky. “Calvin! - Calvin! - Calvin!” and so on. A shadow entered Cindy’s vision, as it soon became to blacken by the color that came out of her. The shadow became sprayed in squirting amounts of blood -blood, which came from Cindy’s own body. Earl had snuck up behind her to cut her throat, and he succeeded by doing so in front of a crowd of gasping children. As Earl had Cindy’s hair wrapped around his fingers - he pushed her head off into the pavement and spotted the last one left: Donald. He ran to Donald in a dying sprint, and Donald screamed for his mama to help. His mama heard the scream and came out of the house to witness the scene that would go down as an urban legend not supposed to be talked about in the present days of Duglin’s time. Donald felt an enormous pain enter his spine. He knew what it was, but blocked out the reality to wish for another feeling of death for himself. Two police cruisers came pulling up with their sirens flashed. As the police officers stepped out of their cruisers - they became witnesses to the “I Scream For Ice Cream” scene. When they came out to the scene - they noticed a soupy mess of melted ice cream all over the street pavement. Dead bodies of the Big Kids Club laid flat on the ground, which reminded one officer of a homemade ice cream gone completely wrong. It had way too many ingredients that were added to satisfy the already completed flavor - in other words, Earl Higgins went way too far in making his own ordinarily kind of ice cream to be unique. Well, Earl also wanted some topping for his newly prepared ice cream. He wanted Donald, and he got him when he took the knife and stabbed out bloody syrup, which came out in short, increasing pints. The two officers fired a warning shot at Earl, but he seemed to not be fazed by the firing. He just went on and stabbed and stabbed at Donald in a poured out blood area on the red dewed grass. One officer then fired and hit Earl in the jugular, which landed him on his back. He lay there, and tried to swing his knife at Donald’s escapement, but became rejected when a bullet shot through his temple, and killed him. Donald then walked over to his crying mother, almost about to lose conscious from the excessive blood loss. He made it to his mother’s opened arms, and he soon died. Exactly ten years later in 2006 - a group of kids rode on their bikes to the ice cream truck. Once they came up to the window - they were greeted to the smile of the ice cream man. He was smoking a cigarette, as he listened to the kid’s conversation of them talking about the urban legend of “I Scream For Ice Cream”. At the same presented time - Denny Wilson was at the Duglin cemetery, mourning the deaths of his older brother, Calvin Wilson, and the Big Kids Club. On the left side of the ice cream man’s shirt, was a nametag with the signature of Earl Higgins. The smile on his face grew larger when a small girl from the group of kids came up to his window. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck